The invention concerns a cage for a bearing, comprising an inner and an outer ring, which can be exposed to relatively high bending moments. Rolling elements are arranged in two rows between the rings, the said rolling elements centering the cage, which also serves to separate the rolling elements from one another, and which can be introduced from one side only between the rings of the bearing. This type of bearing cage is known in the prior art, as a bearing cage of the so-called "snap"-type, provided with an annular side-part, displaying fingers or partitions, radially extending from the side part and which are essentially in a parallel arrangement, thereby separating pairs of rolling elements.
This type of bearing cage, which is mainly used in bearings, wherein the rings form an integral part of the fastening flanges, has a relatively rigid structure, and it was found that such cages, applied to bearings of the aforementioned type and used mostly as wheel bearings in autocars, now can be exposed to high and suddenly changing bending moments. Consequently the present invention provides a bearing cage, which displays an important improvement for bearings of the afore-mentioned type.